Confessions Of A Vampire
by Gurgled Jell-O
Summary: Andy went missing years ago, but she didn't know it. She didn't know she was presumed dead in Quebec. 15 year old Andy meets the gang and has to spy on them. She works for the Vampire Council. But what happens when the truth comes out and someone falls in love? BennyxOC. RoryxOC. OC x OC. Co-writing with InOtherWords13, sorta, well, she came up with the idea. More inside!
1. The Girl With The Red Hair

**Andy went missing years ago, but she didn't know it. She didn't know she was presumed dead in Quebec. 15 year old Andy meets the gang and has to spy on them. She works for the Vampire Council. But what happens when the truth comes out and someone falls in love? BennyxOC. RoryxOC. OC x OC. Co-writing with InOtherWords13, sorta, well, she came up with the idea. More inside!**

**I'm Gurgled Jell-O, my friend you might know InOtherWords13 came up with this idea. I inforced it and actually did something with it.**

**Disclaimer: Gurgled Jell-O owns nothing except for the words, and InOtherWords13 owns the idea, plot, and OC's. However, neither of us own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

_ * Two Months Ago *_

I tied my shoes as he panted breathlessly in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks.

"I work for the vampire council." I say and look up from my pink sneakers.

"Can't you rebell? Show them they don't own you? And not kill me? I-I'd appreciate it." he says as I walk closer.

"Rebell? Show them they don't own me? This _isn't _The Hunger Games." I say as I grab my spear.

"Confess." I add on.

This guy seems to be struggling to you. But he owes the council blood. His friend's blood. So now I have to kill him. And then go to Whitechapel High School, under the orders of the council.

I must spy on a particular vampire, Sarah, they say her name is. For what reason, I haven't been told. I'll be taken in by a vampire named Carson and a ten year old vampire named Anastasia, will be my 'sister'. I'll still go by my name, Miranda, just as long as my true identity isn't found out.

"You said you had it!" I shout and step on his chest.

"Please! No! Don't!" he shouts. His blonde hair is wet from sweat. Stress sweat.

"What?!" I say, harshly and press my foot even harder.

"I can't. His babysitter's a vampire!" he says.

"Okay! _And_?"

"I-I...please don't kill me. You're really pretty. I could take you out and.." he began.

I take my foot off his chest and help him up.

"I'm Miranda. Call me Andy. I have a heart unlike the council. Just don't tell anyone this happened. I'm like a spy almost, you know? One minute I'm here, one minute I'm not." I say.

"Well..um..I'm Rory." he says.

"You got lucky. I have to go." I say.

"Will I see you again?" he asks, his puppy eyes look into my deep brown eyes. I move my long red braid, so it's not flapping in my face.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I say and run off.

* * *

_*Now, A.K.A. My First Day Of School, As Miranda Waters rather than Miranda Kalinowski. *_

* * *

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miranda Felecia Kalinowski. It's a Polish last name. So, I guess I'm Polish? I go by Andy.

I am fifteen years old. I have red hair. Or ginger hair. It really doesn't make a difference about what color to me. It's not natural.

It's from my witch powers. I am a vampire slash witch. Mom was a witch. Dad was a shapeshifter, but I'm just a witch. I was bitten when I was ten, but I'm still growing. It's weird. Mom said I might grow until I'm eighteen and then be done aging and growing.

My parents died when I was twelve in a car accident.

The council took me in and that's how life has been. I have to watch people get executed and execute some myself. But they're the only family I have.

Carson is older than me by five years or so. She's blonde. And smart. Clever. Nice.

Anastasia is a diva, but were cool. We understand each other. She lost her parents, too. That's why she's so cold.

I decide to walk to school. It'd the first day. I'm a freshman. Who cares?

When I get there, I go to my locker and struggle to open it. I hate hate hate hate _hate _lockers. I was homeschooled by the council people. I never had to deal with lockers.

"Here, let me help you." a boy about my age says and opens my locker without touching it.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"I know a thing or two about magic." he says.

"Well, thank you." I say and put my books in my locker.

"Are you going to leave, you creep?!" I say.

"I'm Benny, just so you know." he says.

"I'm irritated...on my first day." I say and storm off. Wow. He's annoying. But he's cute. But I'm undercover!

I'm not looking and I bump into a blonde chick.

"Watch out." she says as I pick up my books.

I look up at her.

"Erica?!" I whisper-shout.

She gasps.

"Council girl? What was your name?" Erica says, shocked to see me here.

"Miranda. Andy." I answer.

"Oh. You're still going by that boy name, I see."

The bell rings.

"Help me." I whisper.

* * *

_* At Lunch, where I'm forced to eat the nasty food *_

* * *

I make a mountain out of maccaroni and Erica sits with me as Sarah, the 'target' or my 'study' sits next to her.

The Benny weirdo from earlier comes up to us with some quirky dude next to him. They sit down.

"Hey, Sarah and Erica. Didn't expect to see you here. At school." Benny says.

"Get away from me." Erica orders and Benny sits next to me instead.

"I'll sit next to the second hottest girl at this table."

"I'm sitting next to the first." quirky dude says.

"Wait...that'd be me." Sarah says.

"Yeah..um...it...I meant..that..." quirky dude stammers.

"That's so sweet, Ethan! You're such a great friend. Thank you. You're on the top two of guys in my life that are awesome." Sarah says.

Ethan's eyes widen at _friend. _

"Am in the top two?" Benny asks.

"No, bottom two." Sarah says.

"Who else is bottom two?" I ask.

"Rory." Sarah says and Rory is at the edge of the table. He sits next to Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah?" Rory says.

"Rory?!" I shout-ask.

"Andy?" he asks.

"So that's your name?" Benny says.

"You still work for..."

"Forever 21. Yes. Still work there." I cut Rory off.

Rory knows my true identity. Erica knows my true identity. Why? How? I hate my life.

_* Afterwards *_

Benny keeps questioning me. Sarah tells him to shut up. Ethan and Rory are talking about The Avengers. Erica is texting.

My stomach growls loudly.

Ethan's blood is strong. I can smell it from here. I should just eat him. It's ridiculous. Vampires don't wait for stuff. They just go for it, right?

The council would be ashamed at me for not dragging Ethan outside and eating him.

But that's when I put the pieces together. Ethan is the friend of Rory that the council needed for his blood.

He was the one all along. They'd be ashamed at me for not bringing Ethan to them.

I reach over and touch Ethan's hand.

"Follow me." I say. I'm going down with the plan.

His eyes turn like gold or topaz or something.

Then they go normal.

"What'd you see?" Sarah asks.

I motion a zipped lip and a cut-off neck to Ethan. Either he shuts up...or he dies.

"I saw Andy. She was sleeping." Ethan lies.

"You have visions about girls sleeping? That's pretty pervertic, even for you." Benny says.

* * *

_* When I Got Home *_

* * *

Anastasia was busy yelling at a vampire while I went 'out'. Directly outside. And ate a squirrel. I was desperate and it calmed my stomach.

I wonder if Ethan knows I'm a vampire. Or if I'm undercover. The vampire thing doesn't matter. But the undercover thing. Totally matters. Carson sees me and makes me a Bloody Milkshake.

It's blood, guts, livers, and my favorite part...the eyes. With a dash of cinnamon, a pint of milk, and a few Oreos.

"So. How was your day at school?" Carson asks.

"Boring." I answer.

"Meet some interesting people?"

"No. They're very dull people."

Carson sighs and just washes the dishes.

I take my spoon and eat the milkshake that way.

"You know, Ana will want some when she gets back." I say.

"I know that. She'll most likely eat someone out there." Carson says.

"Anastasia loves these, though." I argue.

"Whatever, Andy. I made you one. And I didn't get a thank you." Carson says.

I throw my bowl on the ground and go to my room. I don't know why.

It's not my time of the month yet.

Being a teenager is _so _hard. Especially being a teenage vampire slash witch.

Well...being supernatural period is...horrible.


	2. Andy's Secret Found Out?

**Hi, I'm back.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Jacob14, Time Trials is really good. I forgot to review! It could use a little more detail, though...**

**xxAlrightHaterFloorsYoursxx, glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Gurgled Jell-O, own nothing, but the words. My friend InOtherWords13 owns the idea, OCs, and plot. But neither of us own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**Because if we did it would have already premeired **_**and **_**season 2 wouldn't have left off on such a cliff hanger.**

* * *

_* One Week Later, after I 'adjusted' to my 'new' school *_

Whitechapel is a nice town, I guess. There's lots to see. Life werewolves and vampires. And witches and other supernatural beings.

I have lunch alone. In the bathroom. Where I feast on a squirrel.

You could call me a loner.

I've been too annoyed to write in my journal. Not a diary. Diaries are for prissy people.

That's just_ my _opinion.

I walk into the school and go to my locker, until I'm stopped by Benny, the dork.

"Are you going to move out of my way or will I have to push you?" I say, _very _annoyed.

"Neither. I was going to ask you..."

"No, I will not go out with you, study with you, hang with you, or be caught dead with you. If that were possible."

"What do you mean 'If that were possible' ?" he asks.

"I have to go. Bell's about to ring." I say and walk to my locker. He races after me.

"Why are you so nosy? Mind your own business, dork." I say and struggle to open my locker.

Benny opens it for me, even though I just called him a dork.

"Your combination is 23 7 0 13." he says.

I nod and put my books in my locker.

"Awkward silence." I say and blush a little.

I always thought blushing was a sign of insecurity. Now I'm having second thoughts.

The bell rings at that moment and I stand there, like an idiot.

Benny grabs the rest of my books and hands them to me.

He walks me to class and were _both _silent.

* * *

_* In Study Hall *_

I'm busy doing math homework when a paper is thrown my way.

Some girl points to another girl. As in, she wants me to give the note to that girl.

But I'm not. I won't. And I didn't.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"New girl's hair is tragically horrible. Wherever she came from, she needs to go back. All the guys are going crazy over her." I read.

The girl sinks down in her seat.

"Sit down, Miss Waters." the teacher says.

"Well, my hair always attracts haters. And of course all the guys love me." I wish I had said, but instead I just give the note to the girl and put my head on my desk.

"Andy." someone whispers. I look back.

"Don't listen to her." Rory whispers. I smile.

"I won't." I whisper back.

"Even though Della is hot." Rory whispers to himself.

I bite my bottom lip and turn back around.

* * *

_* In Front of School, waiting and waiting and waiting for Carson to pick me up *_

I apologized to Carson for what I did. Mood swing, I guess. I was half-starved.

Benny comes up to me and makes me drop my backpack.

"Don't sneak up on people." I say and while I'm leaning down to pick up my books... Benny has already picked up half.

I sigh and help him pick up the rest.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" he asks.

"Because. I just am." I respond.

He hands me my books and I drop them in my bag.

"You're different." he says.

"Different? Different how?" I ask. I think he's on to me.

"You're...a...vampire." he stammers.

"What makes you think so?" I ask.

"Sunglasses."

"The sun burns sometimes."

"Ethan's vision."

I groan.

"You know? Oh my gosh. Look, the council asked me to.."

"You're a vampire. That's all there is to it." Benny cuts me off.

I grab his hand.

"Please tell no one! No one. No one can know." I say, pleading, not realising I'm holding his hand.

He looks down at his hand. I quickly yank my hand away.

"Andy! Get in!" I hear Carson shout.

She's right in her car, waiting for me.

"Hold on a minute, Car...mom." I say.

Benny looks at me and then back at Carson. Then back at me.

"Call me." I say to him and head for the car.

"But I don't have your number!" he shouts.

I turn around.

"Well, that's just too bad, then!" I shout back and hop in the car.

I write my digits on a piece of paper and then ball it up, and throw the paper at him.

He un-balls it and looks at the paper. Probably shocked I gave him my number.

Confession: I think I like him!

I'm not sure. He's cute. He's sweet. I don't know him as a person yet.

And I'm undercover. The last thing I need to do is fall in love.

Confession: I am, though!

* * *

_* While I'm doing homework *_

I get a mysterious text. It doesn't say 'A' at the end of it. It just says 'Hey, Andy'.

So, I reply 'Benny, stop texting me'.

And it goes from there...

**Benny: **_How do u kno its me?_

**Me: **_Its sumthin u would do. & I only have one other contact_

**Benny: **_Who? Ur mom?_

**Me: **_Yes, my mom. My mom. That's who she is. Why do u ask?_

**Benny: **_ :)_

**Me:**_Weirdo. ;P_

**Benny: **_Ur mysterious..._

**Me: **_Thnx. : D_

**Benny: **_Not a compliment_

**Me: **_Then compliment me, doofus._

**Benny: **_After you just insulted me? I don't think so._

**Me: **_Whatever. JK._

**Benny: **_Yeah. JK._

**Me: **...

**Benny: **_Ur beautiful_

After that last text, I almost freaked out. Wow. Wow. Just... Wow. Wow. Wow.

Then I threw my phone against the wall. It didn't break.

I sigh.

Confession: I have a requited crush on Benny.

Why does this have to happen to me?

A vampire slash witch.

It's not fair!

I'm hungry...


	3. BAD NEWS!

_**Hey. It's InOtherWords13.**_

_**My friend Lily, you might know her as Gurgled Jell-O passed away yesterday. Her family was in a car accident and the car hit her side.**_

_**As hard as it was typing it without crying, it's true. I don't want to beleive it. I keep thinking she'll come skipping into my room when she's over.**_

_**But sadly, she's gone. We were thinking about making an account together with collaboration stories that we both thought of, but... yeah.**_

_**I won't continue this story though.**_

_**It's cool and interesting, but I'll give the other stories some room to shine. She would have wanted this. She wanted to end the stories anyway, which is why she took forever to update.**_

_**I'm SO sorry. I miss her and she was a good writer. Weird, creative, and poetic. But she's gone and her little angel will be looking over all of us.**_

_**Sure, she only made like two chapters, two outstanding chapters, but... it's over.**_

_**I'll keep her account just for pure memories. Thank you.**_

_**NO JOKE.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
